


Dust Storm

by pinkyapples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapples/pseuds/pinkyapples
Summary: Stiles and Peter stranded on a farm while jeep gets fixed. There's a dust storm.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Dust Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my offering for day 6 of Steter Week 2020. FREE DAY
> 
> The first time I have written for such. I will possibly write something for previous prompts but they won't be up till later (christmas time maybe)
> 
> Anyway, this ditty is for Free Day and Day 5 (?) Image prompt (jeep sandstorm)
> 
> Not beta read and except for Peter and Stiles, and this being Australia instead of America, the following scenario was/is pretty standard for where I grew up. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**DUST STORM**

”DUST! DUST!” 

  
Stiles looks up from the book he's been reading. Their hostess comes out from the kitchen and starts quickly closing all the verandah windows and doors. He can hear somebody doing the same to the western side of the house.

  
Wind rushes over the house and grounds and suddenly all is wrapped in a rust coloured haze. He can make out their host and Peter coming across the tennis court. They turn and follow the footpath around the side of the house to the back laundry. 

  
”How long does this usually last?” he asks.

  
”Not long, five maybe ten minutes. Hope we get more than a spit of rain.” She walks over to the door overlooking the pool.

  
”Schoolkids might have to swim in a dirty pool. I’Il worry about that later,” there's the sound of back door slamming shut, ”did you turn on the windmill?”

  
”yeah, Peter and Emma brought the washing in.” the man of the house comes into the kitchen. Behind him Peter and the daughter.

  
Peter's hair is tinged with dust as are his clothes. His teeth are luminous white against the dirt on his face.

  
”well, get showered and changed we might as well have smoko and see if this is going to be more than god farting" with that the man walks off to the west side bathroom.

  
”l am good if you want to take a shower" Emma says to Peter. He nods then turns and heads to the guest bathroom. Stiles follows as the two women busy themselves in the kitchen. 

  
He watches from the doorway as Peter strips off and throws his ”workers" in a heap. Nude, the dirt encrusted ”farmers ”tan he's gotten since arrival stands out. It only further emphasises his neck so Stiles loves it.

  
”How's the jeep coming along?” 

  
”I think we should have it running by end of the week. Allen has most parts,or something that'll ’get us out of trouble'.” Peter stepped into the shower, the water running red with dirt for a change.

  
”Hey Stiles,want to pass me Peter's work clothes, I'll shake them out. I'll hang them over the chair outside the by-pass" Emma asked standing by the doorway of the second bedroom. So called the ”by-pass' because it had doors out to the front and back verandahs. 

  
Stiles picked up the clothes and closing the bathroom door came to where she stood. She took them and went out the back door to the semienclosed laundry. 

  
The dust storm was moving on and the follow on winds bought with it a smattering of rain. Emma came back inside and laid out the clothing Peter had borrowed to work on the jeep alongside Allen.   
She turned and started sorting the dry washing as Peter came out of the bathroom.

  
Stiles followed him into their twin bedroom. Peter moved about dressing and it occurred to Stiles that neither he nor Peter felt restless. In fact since they had broken down nothing but kindness and genuine hospitality had been shown them.

  
”I like it here. I mean, I like not feeling the need to run,” he says and knows it to be true. Peter just hums agreement and comes to hug him resting his chin on Stiles shoulder. They stand embraced,contented until there's a holla from the kitchen asking who wants coffee. 

  
”We could ask around,see if somebody needs help,stay awhile. Nobody has tried to contact us since we left Beacon Hills. You could leave it all behind.” Peter said. 

  
”Yeah, maybe I could" Stiles quietly agreed.

  
They made their way to the kitchen and joined the farmer's family for coffee, tea and sandwiches. Outside a steady fall of rain hits the tin roof, its rhythm calming to all inside.


End file.
